Love's Ways
by Kitten Del Sesso
Summary: THIS FIC IS BEING REWRITTEN: Blaise became pregnant because of a potion that Harry Potter messed up. How will he handle it.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Love's Ways

AUTHOR: Addie

RATING: R

STATUS: WIP

PART: 1?

CATEGORIES: AU, Mpreg

PAIRINGS: Blaise/Draco/Harry

CHARACTERS: Other Slyhterins and Gryffindor

WARNINGS: Slash, Mpreg, Threesome

SPOILERS: AU, 7th year

AUTHOR'S NOTES: While in the 6th book it told us that Blaise was black or at least dark-skinned, I like him better more of a tan color. In fic I write Blaise as an Italian.

BETA: Miru Amai

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Prolong and Chapter One**

Blaise felt like he was about to cry as he rubbed his stomach once more. For weeks now his stomach was causing him pain, at times the pain could make him want to curl up. Pressing against a spot on the side of his stomach, Blaise turned his eyes toward the door. He could hear the sounds of a party down in the common room. Earlier the Slytherin house won against Gryffindor in Quidditch and for the first time since Harry Potter joined the team they won. Blaise noted that Potter was acting weird through the whole game.

Once the house entered the common room, Blaise made his way to his dorm room. He told Pansy and Draco that his stomach was causing him some trouble and he was going to lay down. Now his stomach was causing him a load of problems. There was no way that he could sleep, the pain forced him to sit there. Tears fell down his pale cheeks as the Slytherin curled forward a bit.

"Blaise." A voice said over the noise down stairs. Blinking past the pain, Blaise looked over to the door and moved to stand but the movement caused another wave of pain. It shot up his spine. "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, Pansy." Blaise said hoping that she didn't hear the pain in his voice. Tomorrow he had to see the nurse even if he hated to go. As the brief flair of pain passed, Blaise crawled toward the head of his bed and then under the blankets. 'A great way to spend the night.' Blaise thought as he pulled the blankets over his head.

* * *

Blaise woke up to pain, whining as he sat up. The Slytherin moved out of bed. He really needed to see Madam Pomfrey, this was getting on his nerves. There was no reason for his stomach to act up like this, and for weeks. At the same time, Blaise found himself sick. This happened every morning around.. Blaise paled as he looked toward his enchanted clock and pressed his hand against his mouth. It was always around seven in the morning. Blaise ran to the toilet and once he had finished, rested against the wall. Flushing the toilet, Blaise moved over to the sink and washed out his mouth.

"Zabini.." Blaise glanced in the mirror to see his one-time lover, Draco Malfoy. Turning around, Blaise frowned toward the other Slytherin. "Is there a problem with you?" The silver haired prince said with a raise of his pale gold eyebrow. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco before shaking his head.

"I am fine, Draco, now excuse me." Blaise said to the other as he left the bathroom to his room. He felt Draco's eyes on him the whole time, how he missed the connection that he used to have with Draco. The one he had before he let Draco sleep with him. It was the worst choice he ever made, letting his friend take his innocence. Sighing loudly to himself, Blaise changed his clothes to something warmer and looser.

* * *

Blaise glanced at his clothes once more before leaving the dorm room for the common room. Rubbing his stomach as he walked, Blaise wondered what could have happened to cause such pain. Biting his lower lip as his noted that there was barely anyone around, Blaise paused in his steps. Surely there would be someone around, he was on the ground floor. Glancing around once more Blaise shrugged his shoulders and moved on. It was then when he noticed Harry Potter watching him from the stairs. Frowning deeply Blaise rose his head high before walking pass him. He could feel the 'Golden Boy's' eyes on his back and wondered why Potter was watching him.

Hearing the sound of foot steps behind him the Slytherin looked over his shoulder and his frown deepend as he saw that Potter was following him. 'I don't need this,' Blaise thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. Halting in his steps, Blaise turned and fixed Harry with a cold look.

"Do you need something Potter?" Blaise asked baring his teeth at the other. He also crossed his arms against his chest to show the other he wasn't pleased. Potter didn't reply as his emerald eyes washed over Blaise's form. Blaise curled his lips in disgust as he caught the look. "If that is what you want, your not getting it."

Harry returned his eyes to Blaise's paleish tan face with a dark smirk on his lips. Confused about Potter's actions, Blaise glared at him before turning around and walking away. Once again he heard Potter following him. 'I wonder if his little mates are around the corner,'

Blaise reached the third floor and noticed that Potter was still following him. Fed up with the Gryffindor, Blaise turned around to face him. His tan face was flushed with red from anger as his hazel eyes showed fire. Blaise wanted to know why Harry was following him around like a feral animal before pain shot through him. Gasping Blaise crushed to his hands and knees as Potter seemed to snap out of whatever was going on with him. The Gryffindor wasn't sure what had happened, but seeing the Slytherin in front of him in pain caused Harry to rush to his side. Blaise glanced up at Harry's face, he snarled before whining in pain. His vision was fading, Blaise opened his mouth to say something but he fell forward. The last thing he remembered was warm arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Love's Ways

AUTHOR: Addie

RATING: R

STATUS: WIP

PART: 2?

CATEGORIES: AU, Mpreg

PAIRINGS: Blaise/Draco/Harry

CHARACTERS: Other Slyhterins and Gryffindor

WARNINGS: Slash, Mpreg, Threesome

SPOILERS: AU, 7th year

AUTHOR'S NOTES: While in the 6th book it told us that Blaise was black or at least dark-skinned, I like him better more of a tan color. In fic I write Blaise as an Italian.

BETA: Miru Amai

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Blaise moaned silently as he heard voices off to the side. His head felt like a dragon chewed on it then spit it back out. He moaned again this time telling the voices to shut the hell up. The voices went silent as Blaise looked toward the sounds and opened his eyes. Blinking them to clear his blurry vision, Blaise frowned at the sight of Snape, Potter, and Pomfrey. She was the one that he was glad to see but Snape and Potter caused him to snarl to himself. He was just lucky that old goat wasn't in the room, the Headmaster always made him feel cheap.

"Mr. Zabini, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a soft voice as she walked over to the bed. A bed that Blaise now just realized he was laying on.

"Not good, my body feels sore." Blaise said as he moved to sit up. Pomfrey gave the Slytherin a look before placing a pillow behind his back for support. Blaise turned his eyes toward Snape and snorted lightly at the look the old man give him. Severus Snape was his godfather as well as Draco's, but unlike his feeling for Draco, Snape had a habit of overprotecting him.

"Do you remember what happen before you collapsed?" Pomfrey asked as she held out a potion to him. Most likely it was for the pain, Blaise took it from her and drained it down fast not wanting to taste it.

"I was coming to see you about something when I came across Potter watching me. I moved on but he continue to follow me." Blaise said glaring toward Harry. "When I reached the third floor and Potter still was following me, I turned around to tell him to shove off before..." Blaise frowned as he thought over what happened. "before this feeling of unbareable pain came over me. The last thing I saw was Potter kneeling in front of me."

Snape turned hateful eyes towards Potter. "What have you done to him Potter?" Snape growled out, yes, just like a mother wolf. "You better tell me now."

"I didn't do anything to him, I can't even remember following him." Harry said with a sad sigh. "The only thing I remember is that he was on the ground and seemed to be in pain. I brought him here and Madam Pomfrey called you."

Snape didn't look happy at Potter's words before moving his eyes toward his godson. "Why were you coming to see Poppy?" Blaise tilted his head at the tone of Severus's voice. He was upset that Blaise didn't come to see him about whatever problem he was having. It would have saved him the trip.

"For weeks, I've felt this pain from my stomach. At first I was going to wait it out but then it worsened. Last time was the worst, and what potions I did brew myself didn't seen to help with the pain for long." Blaise answered knowing Snape wanted the truth.

"You poor dear, you said for weeks now." At Blaise's nod, Pomfrey turned toward Snape and Potter. "You two out, I need to look over Mr. Zabini." When the two left, Pomfrey walked over to him with her wand in her hand. "Lets see what is wrong with you, dear."

* * *

The whole time Pomfrey was looking over Blaise, Snape was staring death rays at Harry. This caused the young man to move uneasily. That was until Dumbledore entered the room, Harry felt relief enter along with the Headmaster. Snape snapped his dark black eyes toward the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore," Snape greeted as Albus mummered Severus.

"Was there any word why Mr. Zabini fainted today?" Both Severus and Harry shook their heads before Pomfrey called them back into the room. Snape was the first to enter, followed by Dumbledore and Harry. Blaise looked to be in shock, Snape frowned at the state of his godson.

"What did you say to him Poppy?" Snape questioned as he walked over to the bed.

"It seems that Mr. Zabini is pregnant Severus." Pomfrey said with worry as she looked over to Albus then back to Blaise. All three men looked equally shocked, the same question entered their minds..how.

"Mr. Zabini, did something happen before you started to feel pain?" Pomfrey asked softly to the stuned boy. Blaise tore his eyes away from his belly to the only women in the room. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking over the question.

"Only that Potter screwed up a potion in class." Blaise said before narrowing his eyes at Harry. "It was a simple potion, a tracking potion. We 'talked' it over and deciced to use some of Potter's hair to track him. When I turned away, Potter added two ingredients with his hair at the wrong time. The potion blew up, most of the contents covered us both. We were then told to go to you." Blaise finished as his eyes turned cold. "This is most likely you fault POTTER" Blaise wanted to kill the other in front of him. Then his eyes widened, that night after he was able to leave the wing where Draco had made love to him. Placing a hand over his mouth, Blaise turned his swimming hazel eyes to Snape. "I slept with Draco that night." Blaise's voice was low, the others had to strain to hear it.

Snape shook his head before turning angry eyes toward Potter. "What was the last two ingredients you added?"

Harry moved his eyes from Blaise to the floor. "Frozen Ashwinder egg and Valerian"

Snape moaned loudly as he sat down in a chair next to Blaise's bed. The Slytherin boy's face turned toward Snape, clearly he was worried. "What?" He wanted to know what Snape was moaning about.

"When frozen ashwinder egg and valerian are mixed together at the same time it cancels out any other ingredients before it." Snape started, "Those two ingredients together form a powerful bonding and impregnanting potion. Since it was Potter who added the hair in the mixture, the mixture allows the person who drank or rubbed it into their skin to get pregnant and bonded to him. Normally that person wouldn't be allowed to mate with anyone else." Snape was talking about Blaise sleeping with Draco. "But since you did, Draco to is now bonded to you and to Potter."

Snape sighed as he lifted his hand up, "With two mates Blaise, the chance of you having twins is high." Blaise kept his eyes on the bed. "I'm sorry Blaise."

"Get out, everybody.." Blaise said as he leaned back before curling on his side. The four people watched him before leaving the boy alone. This was going to be hard on him as well as it was going to be on his mates.


	3. Chapter 3a

Chapter 3

When Blaise knew that he was alone, a sad smile graced his lips. He always wanted a family, but not at this age. Sitting up against the head board, Blaise turned his hazel orbs toward the door before shaking his head. "You can come in Severus." Blaise said as he lightly rubbed a hand over his stomach. Severus was the one person that Blaise was comfortable around, his godfather was there for him since he was a child. Blaise watched as Severus walked into the room and moved quickly to his side. This time Snape didn't take the chair, this time he sat on the end of the bed.

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Blaise asked as he looked toward the bed. Snape shook his head slowly with a look of pure worry on his face. He was worried that Blaise would do something stupid if he didn't want the children. Blaise looked up at his godfather before reaching out for him. Severus took Blaise's hand and frowned as he felt it tremble in his hand.

"I want to keep them." Blaise said with a light smile, "But I don't know what to tell Draco."

"I will talk to him later for you," Severus tighten his grab on Blaise's hand, "if that is ok with you?"

"Yes, I rather you tell him." Blaise relaxed a bit but he still was quite tense. "Sev, how does the whole thing work.."

Severus frowned a bit, "The three of you are bonded, a magical bond that can not be broken. Even in death the bond stays strong, most of the time it would pull its mate into death with him or her but since you are bonded to two men, the chances of one dying and not the other two was higher then if you would had one mate."

"Your children may not be mixed together, one may be your and Draco's child, and the other may be your and Potter's, but there are chances that they could be mixed together. But Draco and yourself must be true soul mates with Harry because the potion would have killed Draco because he had sex with you."

Snape paused in his words as he looked at Blaise's face. The poor boy looked dreadful, and Severus worried about the state of his mind. He didn't want Blaise to harm himself or the children that he was carrying. Frowning deeply, Snape tighten his hold on Blaise's hand before letting it go. "I should let you go to sleep, I will talk to Draco tonight."

Blaise snapped his eyes toward Severus before nodding. He did feel tired, but thoughts for what his godfather had said continued to bother him. He wondered about being pregnant, he wanted children but he didn't want to be the one to have them. Plus, he was bonded to Potter and Draco, Draco he didn't mind but Potter.

"Goodnight, Blaise" Severus said before leaving the boy to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3b

**Chapter 3-B**

* * *

Sitting there, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but feel a bit worry over something. Lucky for him being head boy, he could think in private since the head girl, that mudblood, was in her room for the night. Knees pulled up under his chin, Draco looked into the fire seeing things. For some reason, Blaise was on his mind and has been so for several hours. Ever since he ran into the boy in the bathroom, Blaise has graced his thoughts all day. He even felt the need to seek out the other, to talk with him. Draco remembered that morning, Blaise seemed ill. Frowning Draco leaned back on the leather couch and tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling. As his thoughts filled his head, Draco missed the popping sound when a house elf appeared in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy.." The house elf said with her high pitch voice. Draco snapped his head toward the house elf and narrowed his eyes, he was mad that he wasn't able to notice the elf. "Professor Snape wants to see Mr. Malfoy."

"Fine.." Draco said as he watch the elf disappear before sighing and standing up. What did his godfather want with him and why so late. Leaving the head common room, Draco moved toward the dungeons then to Snape's office. Thoughts of why filled his head as Draco stopped in front of Severus's office door. Staring at the door for a few seconds, Draco raised a pale hand to the pound on the wooden door.

"Enter"

Once Draco was sure that was Severus's voice he walked into the room and saw the look on his godfather's face. Something was wrong, the look on Severus's face told him that and Draco bit lightly at his lower lip. "Severus? What happened?"

Severus waved his hand for Draco to sit down. The older man wasn't quite sure how Draco was going to take the news, he knew that the boy liked Blaise. "Draco, how do you feel about Blaise?"

Draco looked confused, why would his godfather ask about his feelings for Blaise. He told Severus before how he felt about the other Slytheirn. Blaise was someone that has been by his side since entering Hogwarts, he enjoys being around Blaise. "Why do you ask Severus? Has something happened to Blaise?" In Draco's mind, if anyone had harmed Blaise they were going to pay.

"You know that potion that Potter messed up," Snape waited for Draco to remember that day, "Well instead of making a tracking potion.. it seemed that Potter made a bonding and impregnanting potion." Snape could see that Draco didn't quite get it. "Because of Potter's screw up, Blaise is pregnant."

Draco felt the blood in his face leave as he listened to Snape's words. Blaise, his Blaise was pregnant. "Who's..."

"Your's.." Severus saw the smile on Draco's face, "and there is a chance of twins.. one being Potters."

The look on Draco's face was murder. In his head, the thought of killing Potter became most important. "You can't kill Potter, Draco." Draco looked up to stare hard at Severus. "Bloody Hell, why not?"

"The three of you are bonded.. Potter is the head mate..because it was his hair that was added.. Blaise might not live if Potter dies." Severus stopped at the look on Draco's face. "I think you need to speak with Blaise tomorrow morning. He wants to keep the baby."

Without a word, Draco stood up and left with Severus watching worriedly.


	5. Chapter 4a

TITLE: Love's Ways

AUTHOR: Addie

RATING: R

STATUS: WIP

PART: 4/?

PREQUEL: N/A

CATEGORIES: AU, Mpreg

PAIRINGS: Blaise/Draco/Harry

CHARACTERS: Other Slyhterins and Gryffindor

WARNINGS: Slash, Mpreg, Threesome

SPOILERS: AU, 7th year

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that it has been awhile since I have posted a chapter and I am sorry about that. I know that this chapter is short but the next part will be better.

BETA: --

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Morning didn't come soon enough for Draco as he almost ran to see Blaise. The whole night he couldn't sleep, his godfather's words moved in his head. Blaise was pregnant, with Potter's child and most likely his. His feelings for the other Slytherin confused from him to no end. At first Draco wanted Blaise because the other was a pureblood, Slytherin, and beautiful. Over the years, Draco's feelings started to change on him. He became protecting of Blaise, angry if anyone touched the other. Blaise was turning to become someone that Draco would give the world to and love forever. The Slytherin paused as his thoughts reminded him of one of Pansy's muggle books. He then snarled at the thought of Pansy owning such books.

Turning down another corridor that lead to the room where Blaise was in, to find Potter standing, staring at the door like it was going to eat him. Pressing his hands against the end of his wand, Draco moved slowly toward him. The rage that he felt toward the other turned his vision to red. It was his fault that Blaise was pregnant, that he was laying down in the hospital wing. Narrowing his eyes, Draco pulled out his wand and raised it to point at Harry's head. "What are you doing here Potter?" Draco said as he paused in his movement. He wanted the other gone, dead but the way Severus was talking, Blaise would die with him.

Harry turned around sharply to look at Draco. His own green eyes narrow when he saw the wand in the other's hand. Clutching his hands by his sides, Harry moved a few steps back. "I'm here to see Blaise. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you place Blaise in danger." Draco moved toward the door. His wand was still pointed at Harry; he didn't want him near Blaise. Then Harry did something that shocked the hell out the Draco. His eyes turned into an amber color and he moved quickly toward Draco. Draco didn't have the time to move before Harry crashed into him and pushed him against the wall. The movement knocked the air out of him and caused him to drop his wand. Draco tried to fight against Potter's hold but the other was too strong.

"Stop it." A voice called out. Two pair of eyes moved toward the voice, it was Blaise. The boy was leaning against the door frame; the other looked pale and sickly. Harry let go of Draco to move over to Blaise before taken a hold of him. Pulling the other against him, Harry pressed his mouth against the other's neck. Blaise closed his eyes. He didn't fight Harry off, knowing that it was the potion that caused him like this. It changed him, and it changed Blaise. He could feel his body react as Harry bitten softly into his neck.

Draco bared his own teeth at Harry's back as he bended down to pick up his wand. Blaise looked over Harry's shoulder to see that Draco was pointed his wand at the other, and raised his hand to stop the other. "Draco, luv, stop."

Harry felt more then heard his mate as he talked to Draco, he removed his mouth from Blaise and looked back at Draco and narrowed his eyes at the wand. Blaise placed a hand on Harry's chest before shaking his head at Draco. He didn't want Draco or Harry to harm each other.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded as Harry was about to go for Draco's throat. Harry moved his still amber eyes toward the voice; it was Severus who was glaring at the three boys. There was a flash of worry in the older man eyes as he looked over Blaise. He took in the paleness of the other and the dark bags under his eyes.

"Blaise please return to bed, Draco would you help him." Snape's said as he looked from one to the other. "Potter, you will come with me." The older man demanded as he looked at the one that caused Blaise to look so drained.


End file.
